REFERENCES AND JOKES
Note - As time goes by more and more references and jokes will be added. If you wanted to know the purpose of this wikia then here is why... Because we needed some way to store all the jokes and references and stuff for memory reasons and stuff. In conclusion, I have a good vocabulary. A LOT OF THIS STUFF IS INTENDED TO BE TAKEN OUT OF CONTEXT OR DIRTY MINDED! 2014 OGD IS LOVE, OGD IS LIFE! -'Cole and Kris' Cheesus Rice our lord and savoury! -'Kris, Cole' FO SIZZLE MA NIZZLE! -'Cole, Kris' MARMALADE CHICKEN! -'Caleb' 2015 That's what she said '-Almost' Everyone BLEACH! -'Anyone who isn't Sophie' Out of context -Almost Everyone THE CAT STRAINER! -'Kris & Shae' HAFLUERFLAFLUER -'Kris' Woman! -'Giggles' Curry Creed -'Giggles' Moo i'm a dog! -'Kris' IT'S OVER 9000! -'Vegeta' POOF! -'Lukas' I NEED SCISSORS 61 -'Kris' God damn it Shae! -'Probably everyone' DIS CALLS 4 A MUZZ -'Lachlan', Kristof, Kieran KFD -'Kris', Lukas, Giggles Don't wear bikes! -'Lukas' STOMP STOMP YAWN! -N/A #REKT -'Caleb' I hate it when i'm studying and then Jesus comes in on a velociraptor and throws bananas at me! -'Kris' Poop -'Lukas' Should've gone to Sweden -'Kris' Clothing Implements -'Shae', Kat Cardboard box is best bae! -'Kris' Trouser Snake -'Kris', Shae LYN KENT THE DOG! -'Kris', WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB! -'Kris' GUBBA NUB NUB DOO RAH KAH -'Kris' FO SIZZLE MA NIZZLE... BRUDDAH! -'Cole'/'Kris' You suck! Re: So does your mum but she charges! -'Kat' INDIACREDIBLE! -'Giggles' HE DID A MUZZLE WITH HIS NUZZLE! -'Kris' Analyse is not complete with anal -'Somebody, Emma said it sometimes. Who the hell knows.' FO CHISEL MAH NIZZLE -'Shae' SEAL! -'Emma' JOHN CENA! -'Kat' JOHN SENIOR! -'Kris' Flying Hat! -'Shae', Kat MGSV: THE PHANTOM HORSE -'Kris' 42 -'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Kris, Giggles PITCHING A TENT! -'Kris', YOU WANNA BUY A DECK? -'Kris' Fucktrumpet -'Kat' Skaeakee -'Shae', Kat, Other people... probably Asshat -'Kat', Shae Assmilk -'Kris' PENGUINS! -'Giggles' Awww Nooo -'Lukas' Porcupineapple -'Kris' PORCUPINEAPPLEPUSSY -'Shae', Kris YOU ARE NOW A TREE MADE OF CHEESE! -'Kris' MEOW! -'Lukas' CURRY MAN! -'Giggles' 69 -Pretty much everyone, Lukas said it a lot. Tennis is like Sex.... THERE ARE BALLS FLYING EVERYWHERE -'Shae', Kat, Kris, Lukas, Others So is brushing teeth -'Kris' Is it because i'm Indian/Black? -'Giggles' Your mum -'Kris' at the start of the year, Kat, Shae, Lukas, Others Canindian -'Giggles, Kris, Shae, Kat, Others (Probably)' Giggles is Canadian! -'Kat' Sir Boblington III of Consantanople -'Shae' Erecting Marvelous Palaces -'SOSE Class' Roberto Consuela! -'Emma' TABLE FLIP! -'Lukas' How much Norris could a Chuck Norris chuck is a Chuck Norris could chuck Norris? -'Shae', Kat, Others You Spoon -'Shae' YOUR A MOOSE! -'Kat, Declan, Others' KICK means BANG -'Nathan' Doing the butt is hard -'Emily' STOP BANGING -'Lukas' What do the advertisers want you to wear? Condoms! -'Kris' Kieran = Gay -'MANY' PEOPLE Whats the difference between a hooker and a mosquito? One stops sucking when you slap it. -'Cole', Kris It's a penis tower with little penises on it! -'Kat' YA SPOON! -'Shae' Joke Here -'Kris' PEN15 -'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Others Was that an orgasm? -'Kris' Anyway... -'Kris' STOP DOING YOUR FACE! -'Emily' Hello? Is it me your looking for. -'Kris' whenever Lukas and him meet eye contact. YOU BLEEP ME AND I BLEEP YOU! POKEMAN GOTTA BLEEP EM ALL GOTTA BLEEP EM ALL!-'Shae', Kat, Lukas, Kris HIT ME WITH YOUR BEST SHOT! FIRE AWAY!! -'Kris' and others Shae is the path/ I am the path -'Shae', Nathan, Kris, others STOP SITTING IN ME GIGGLES -'Shae' TONIGHT WE ARE YOUNG! -'Nathan' Yeah i'm a door, because when your mum walked by I SLAMMED HER! -'Declan' Missed it by that much -'Nathan', others EXTENDO DILDO! -'Kris' MY NOODLES -'Shae' Big dark tunnel -'Nathan' I love this hole...its so dark squishy and warm! -'Shae' Kristof is Pistoff -'Kris', Others Blue-Cum Lizard -'Kris' My favourite super power is to sound like a car screech -'Kris' CEREAL KILLER -'Kris', Lukas, Giggles, Shae YOUR A LIZARD!!! -'Kris' I mean, i'm not a lizard... -'Kris' 57 IS A NUMBER! SO IS 29 -'Kris' KAKAKAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKA -'Kris' YOUR AN ATTENTION SEEKING WHORE! -'Kris' WELCOME TO THE HOOD.... YEAH -'Kris' YOU ARE NOW LEAVING THE HOOD....YEAH -'Kris' NOW I SHALL PUT THE KRISTOF! -'Shae' NATHAN IS EARTH AND MOTHER NATURE! -'Shae, Kristof, Joel' REULFALFREULFAH -'Kris' We'll rub a Mexican monkey -'Kris, Kat' It's shielding itself from Jesus when he comes in riding a fucking goat wearing soap -'Kat' Don't drop the goat, or it will drop the soap! -'Kris' Be a smart dick on legs and don't do that -'Kris (The hour before 2016)' Cumosaurus Sex -'Nathan, Kris or the Alternative: '''Fuckosaurus Sex Sophie your a dickhead hehe '-Caleb and probably everyone else who isn't Sophie (Cuz whatever gender Sophie is, they are a dickhead)' Work it harder, Make it better, Do it faster, Makes that stronger -'''Daft Punk' Night time... DAY TIME! '-Kris, Shae, Nathan' BEES! '-Kris' 2016 VERY TURE -'Lukas, Kris' A ginger stole my soul -'Kris' MALLARDS! -'Kris while annoying the hell out of Shae on Terraria' BEES! '-Kris (Already said this in 2015 but screw it, I cemented it, ooc)' I'M HAVING A SARGASM! -'Kris' Penios, sounds Italian -'Lukas, '''Penios is probably a sausage -'''Kris' NOW DROP THE... SOAP bass drop -Kris Made at School Literal Fish Tank -'Kris & Lukas, Giggles' HI HO SILVER AWAY!!! -'Kris' WE SHALL BE KNOWN AS... MENSTRUATION!!! -'Kris, Declan' FUSION!!! Boonuna... -'Kris, Lukas, Giggles, Declan' What's my favourite type of animal? Cooked ones. -'Kris' Whats your favourite food? Dog. -'Caleb' CHAPPA -'Kris' I AM NOT STARING AT YOU, I AM A CYBORG PHOTOGRAPHER -'Kris' The wonderful language of moo -'Kris' Rich little bitch -'Kris' #hashshag -'Kris' Over-Powered Helium -'Kris' .////////. -'Shae & Kat' The Flying Wet Fister -'Nathan, Shae' AHH I'M GONNA SUE YOU FOR GIVING ME 4 HEART ATTACKS! -'Kris' Scrotum Tickling -'Shae' YOU'RE NOT GETTING MY HONEY -'Kris' Why did the dinosaurs come from? -'Shae & Kat' No violence until 2 and 4 pm -'Shae & Kat' Welcome to my Indian store! -'Giggles' BILLY MAYS HERE -'Shae' Dinosaurs are always welcome -'Shae & Kat' Hi humans... and Kristof -'Shae'